Valentine
by KneesandWings13
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote in honor of V-Day. Gabriel/Fem O/C. Enjoy.


I stood outside the restaurant, and tried to tell myself this was a good idea. I mean, blind dates are ok, right? Even if it's someone your older sister set you up with, on Valentine's Day, because she knows how much of a joke your love life is. I waited, she said he'd be there at 5, and meet me out front. It was 4:50, and part of me knew I still had time to escape, maybe just go home and eat ice cream and forget about this nonsense.

"You must be Ysmine?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned slowly, and holy crap what was my sister thinking? He was a definite 10, and okay, on a good day I can pull off a 7. I managed to nod and not look like a mouth breather as I smiled. "And you must be Gabriel." He smiled and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?" I prayed to whatever God that was listening that I didn't make myself look like a complete ass tonight.

He placed his hand on the small of my back as walked in, and it's amazing I managed to not drool as he spoke perfect French to the hostess. I wanted to call my sister and tell her she was crazy. What was I going to talk to this amazing looking guy about? My collection of Dr. Who and Sherlock stuff? How many new comic books I had bought in the last few weeks? Holy crap I am so screwed I thought. And lastly, why did this guy not have a date tonight. Seriously.

We were seated in a cozy booth in the back, and of course the rounded ones so we were way closer than I thought I should be, and he smells amazing. I bit my lip as I picked up the menu, it was in French, and ok I had no idea what it said.

"Would you like me to read it to you Ysmine?" He had a soft smile as he spoke and again I managed to nod and form a coherent thought. "Yes please. The only other language I speak is Japanese." He chuckled softly. "I guess that means our next date will be Sushi?"

I couldn't speak as he looked down at me, his golden eyes were doing things to me that I'd rather not mention. All I know is he said next date and I realized that the deer in the headlight look probably wasn't encouraging him to want another date. He winked and reached over and squeezed my hand. "How about the veal parmesan?" I swallowed hard and nodded. I actually hoped my sister had told him how socially awkward I was, because if not I am sure he'd be wondering if I was playing with a full deck.

"Your sister told me you own a book store?" Finally, I thought, something to talk about. "Yes, it's called Vintage Books. It's downtown next to Brewed Awakenings, you should come check it out sometime." He laughed and smiled. "I think that's the most you've said all night, I was worried maybe you didn't like me and were just being polite." I giggled, and playfully elbowed him. "No, it's just I don't usually date, and you are so good looking I was worried maybe my sister paid you to go out with me."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I wasn't paid. To tell the truth, your sister mentioned it would be way to pathetic of me to stay at home, eat ice cream and watch old Dr. Who reruns." I did a double take, because ok, nerd alert, who doesn't love Dr. Who? "Well, I guess she was trying to get me away from doing the same thing. You mind if I ask what flavor?" He looked thoughtful, then the waitress came over and he ordered for us, then turned back to me. "I was torn between death by chocolate and caramel ribbon crunch gelato." I thought about it. "I would have just dumped as much of both I could have into one bowl and thrown in some mini marshmallows to help negate the sadness." I saw his mouth twitch, and he tried to cover his howls of laughter. We were both laughing so hard the other patrons were giving us disgruntled looks.

When we both managed to breathe normally he gave my hand another squeeze. "I have honestly never thought of using mini marshmallows to negate sadness before. Does it actually work?" I giggled. "It depends on how many you use." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?" I nodded. "Yup. Slightly sad calls for a few on top, really sad and about a quarter of the bag." I took a deep breath then continued. "Alone on Valentine's Day, I'd put half the bag in a mixing bowl, half the death by chocolate, half the caramel ribbon crunch, then the rest of the bag on top. And probably some whip cream just because." He was wide eyed by the time I was done talking, and I could see he was trying to not have another laughing fit. "So, maybe after dinner we should go take care of the ice cream demonstration at my place? You know seeing is believing." He waggled his eyebrows and I huffed a laugh.

The waitress delivered our food, and it was the best veal parm I had ever tasted. I tried to avoid making too many food porn noises while eating, but I think I was a bit unsuccessful because I noticed him discretely watching me whenever I took a bite. "You know Ysmine," he whispered as he leaned in closer, "You never said if you were up for an ice cream demonstration later."

I felt a warm tingle run through my body, and something told me that if I went back to his place we would be sharing a lot more than ice cream. I bit my lip and looked up in those amazing eyes of his. "Are you sure you can handle my ice cream skills?" I whispered back, hoping I sounded more seductive than I sounded. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing my ear. "You'd be amazed at what I can do with my mouth when it comes to…" he paused and nibbled my ear. "Ice cream."

The noise that came out of my mouth was definitely bordering on pornographic, and had nothing to do with the food. I turned so we were close enough our lips were almost touching. "Wait until you see what I can do with mine."

Needless to say we got the check as quickly as we could at that point, and I left my car at the restaurant, something told me I wouldn't be needing it until tomorrow anyway. At least I hoped. Plus his 2015 Dodge Charger was a way nicer ride than my Volvo. We cruised through downtown and his hand only left my knee when he needed to shift. The condos we pulled up to were definitely the quarter of a mill kind, and again I wondered who this guy was that he could afford something like this, and dear lord how did I end up with him? I was going to buy my sister a fruit basket and a thank you card.

We slid into the elevator, and he hit 30, then turned back towards me, casually sliding his arm around my waist. I found myself suddenly wondering if he really had ice cream, but also not caring at this point. Especially when he pulled me into a kiss that left me breathless and my knees weak. I was glad he didn't let go, I didn't trust my ability to stay vertical at this point.

The doors opened and we headed down the hallway, his arm never leaving my waist. The inside of his condo was beautiful, open kitchen with all granite and stainless steel and definitely looked like he had money to burn. We walked over towards the fridge, and he pulled me back in for another kiss, deeper and more sensuous than the last. "So, ice cream?" He whispered. By mind was on anything but ice cream at that point. Screw ice cream I thought, what I wanted was way more delicious and standing right in front of me.

Instead of answering I leaned in for another kiss, sliding my arms up around his neck and pressing myself into him. He groaned and squeezed my bottom, grinding his hips into mine. His mouth traced the line of my jaw and he whispered, "I'm thinking ice cream can wait." I nibbled at his ear. "I'm thinking you're right."

Our clothes hit the floor in record time as we slid onto his over-sized California king mattress. I wasn't sure if he was so intent on proving how right he was with his oral skills, or if he was just trying to kill me with them. Either way I was barely functioning mentally by the time his mouth made its way back up to mine. I had almost got a rational thought in my head about proving I could use my mouth just as well, then it jumped ship when his nails dug into my hips and he thrust up inside me. I was making beyond porn noises at this point, and he was groaning and fucking me even harder in response.

I didn't actually know it was possible to make a bed that big move to the point the headboard was causing serious damage to the wall, weird the things you vaguely notice when you are face down ass up. And holy fuck does he have stamina, I could barely think anymore, pleasure rocketing through my body again and again. We collapsed forward onto the mattress and he managed to prop himself up just enough to not squish me, his forehead resting against my back. I was fairly sure I couldn't have moved even if the place was on fire. He somehow managed to roll over and pulled me into his arms, my head on his chest, the only sound our ragged breathing.

I managed to get my air flow under control, and I heard him chuckle. "I think I'm going to buy your sister a fruit basket." I giggled as he laughed, snuggling closer into him. "Just a fruit basket?" I asked. He huffed. "Biggest damn fruit basket the world has seen, but yes."

I sighed contentedly, and he pulled the blankets up around us. I felt myself starting to drift off when he spoke. "Ysmine?" I managed an mmhhmm noise. "Happy Valentine's Day." I tightened my arms around him. "You to Gabriel."


End file.
